The present invention relates generally to computer data security devices, and more particularly, to a computer data security device and method for protecting data stored on hard disks in a personal computer.
Computer data security is very important to many users of computers, and in particular owners of personal and portable personal computers. Data security is generally discussed in an article entitled "Data Integrity and Security: Who's in Charge Here Anyway?", by Kenneth P. Weiss, published in Chief Information Officer Journal, Fall 1990 issue. Adequately protecting data stored on floppy and internal hard disks in a personal computer has produced numerous inventions directed to this end. Typically, software passwords have been employed to prevent unauthorized access to data stored on a floppy or hard disk. However, sophisticated users have the ability to penetrate such software protection devices. The use of "Smartcards" which provide both hardware and password security is one type of device that is intended for wide-spread use to protect computer data. The smartcard is discussed in "Smartcards: Smarter Than Passwords", by Lamont Wood, published in Datamation, Jul. 15, 1991. Hence there is a need for a device and method that provides for hardware protection in addition to software protection in protecting data stored on computer disks.